


always check out the legs

by mitski



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, gif, implied supercat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitski/pseuds/mitski
Summary: excerpt fromconversations, byfictoriumcarter has a few thoughts about kara, cat is in denial.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> for the lovely lola. have a happy, happy birthday! :)

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
**bonus:**  
  
**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to mayka and ashton for their invaluable input when i was finalizing this, you guys are great! :>
> 
> i really enjoyed making this gifset since i ended up staring at calista's face for hours on end. also helps that levi miller is such a cutie! i'm missing these two grants.
> 
> cross posted on [tumblr](http://mitski.tumblr.com/post/157344393098/supercat-conversations-fictorium)


End file.
